Blast From the Past
by spinarak54321
Summary: What happens when someone from Robin's past arrives in Jump City? Will Starfire feel threatened by this new girl? This is a story my sister came up with that she asked me to put up. Please REVIEW, and try to prevent any extremely cruel flames. Only constructive criticism will be allowed. THANKS!
1. Introduction

**So, like I said in the summary, this is a story my sister came up with and she asked me to put it up for her. I hope you guys like it. And PLEASE REVIEW! I know it will help.**

**Introduction**

It was around 1:00 AM, which wasn't so late for Katherine Kyle. She had been up all night, searching for a hero she needed to talk to.

"Where did you go?" she muttered to herself. It seemed like he had just vanished from the face of the Earth. She actually started thinking of quitting. Of giving up her search. She was scared she would never find him.

No. She never gave up. Especially not on him.

She had started looking at old newspapers online, hoping to find something. _Anything._ Sadly, she wasn't having much luck.

Katherine was up to newspapers from last year, when she finally found one she found interesting. The headline read:

**"Jump City Thanks Five Teens"**

Katherine was excited. After 2 weeks of searching, she'd finally found him.

"MOM!" she yelled. "I'm going to Jump City! I want to see a friend!"

"Okay!" her mom called back. "Be careful and don't get killed."

Katherine said she would be safe as she started to pack a backpack. She grabbed the suit her mom gave her and put it on under her clothes. Something inside of her told her she would need it.

"Who are you going to see?" her mom asked as Katherine started to leave. "And when will you be back?"

"I'm going to see a friend. And I don't know when I'll be back."

Her mom glared at her. "Which friend?"

Clearly, her mom was annoyed at not receiving a name. Katherine sighed. "Richard Greyson."

Those were Katherine's last two words she said to her mother before heading out into the night.

**Hope you guys like this so far. I just need to wait for my sister to give me the next chapter.**

**Again, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks a bunch!**


	2. Chapter 1

**So this is an author's note from my sister. Here's what se wants to say...**

**"Sorry I didn't go into any detail of what Katherine looked like. She has white skin, black hair kept in a ponytail 24/7, and light green eyes. When she is in her civilian clothes, she wears jeans, black combat boots, and a white, blue, or red t-shirt. Her cat girl costume is thigh high boots, a plain black jumpsuit, and a mask like Robin's.**

**"The room she was in was her room. The walls are black and she has posters of rare jewels hang up all over.**

**"Note -Starfire and Robin are not dating. Star fire is still unsure if she loves him or not."**

**Disclaimer: my sister and I own nothing! But my sister does own Katherine and the plot**

**OOOOO**

Chapter One

The drive to Jump City was short, but it gave Katherine time to think of a way to see him. Then, a thought suddenly occurred that frightened her.

What if he is mad at her, or worse? What if he tries to attack her? Would he really try it?

No, she couldn't allow herself to think like that. She was his old girlfriend for crying out loud! Still, she felt like something was going to go wrong. She stopped at the docks and saw a giant "T" shaped tower.

_Wow,_ she thought. _It sure is big. Great. Now what do I do? Ring the doorbell?_

Just so no one would find out she was Catgirl, she hid her motorbike and rented a boat. She then went out to see him.

First thing she saw was that they did have a doorbell, which she rang.

less than a minute later, a kid looking to be around 14 came to the door. The boy in front of her had light green skin and dark green hair.

_He's green,_ she thought.

"Um," he said. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Behind the green guy, Katherine noticed a girl. she had long red hair and a purple outfit.

"That's not important," Katherine said. "I need to speak with Robin."

Two other people soon walked up and joined the girl. One was a male who was part machine. The other was female and was hidden under a dark purple cloak.

"He's in the training room," the girl with the cloak said.

"Thank you," Katherine said, entering the building and pushing her way past the now stunned faces as she looked for the training room

OOOOO

She found Robin in the training room surrounded by about 15 training dummies. Maybe more.

"So, you haven't changed," she said, startling the young hero.

"Katherine," Robin said running to her. When they got to each other and he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "I missed you so much."

Quick as lightning, she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder. Just to make sure he wouldn't get up, she put her knee on his chest.

"Hear this, Robin," she said sternly. "If you _ever_ leave me again-"

She stopped talking when she heard Robin beginning to laugh. "Okay, okay. I get it. So, do you want a tour?"

**Hope you all like it! PLEASE NO FLAMES! This is my sister's story after all. Thanks!**


End file.
